


Cracks

by flynotfall



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Angst, But not quite, Falling In Love, M/M, Making Out, Sjin's farm, Sjips - Freeform, nearly sex, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flynotfall/pseuds/flynotfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spending so much time at the farm has to have its consequences, and maybe falling in love with the wrong person is one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracks

**Author's Note:**

> i thought of this very quickly idk thanks  
> i hope the plot is kinda clear
> 
>  
> 
> i like sjips and i love sjins farm  
> i might take this down depending on feedback i get from it but yeah ok cool

His eyes were red again. 

As the soft sun sets, his eyes once again were red with tears. He should not cry, it's too dangerous.

Because Sips can't know, not ever. He couldn't hurt him like that. 

He sniffled in the silence again, before cursing and wiping quickly at his eyes, but honestly, it was no use, he was crying like a baby. 

Sjin's body fell back against the hard floor as he held his breath, terrified to cry. How could he be so stupid, and how on Earth could he fall for someone, who wasn't Sips. He felt his body heat in embarrassment almost. Sjin pushed himself up again, before pacing his shaking legs to the bathroom. 

As his slim fingers slapped against the light switch, the room was alive.

The tap dripped gently, beating against the pristine sink that he had cleaned thoroughly earlier that day, before the water ran delicately down the rusted plug hole. The world outside the open window rumbled with action. It was quiet but so alive. The curtains swayed so lightly that it was almost unseen.

His deep eyes draw upon himself in the large mirror that he has seen so many times. His slim hands fell flat against the sink that drips as he continued his stare with himself. The amount of times he had stared at the mirror, the reflection always changed. Sjin ran his hand over the tap, and firmly pushed. The soft lonely drips were then accompanied by firm water running down into his hands. His hands then threw the cold water onto his tear stained cheeks, cooling the burning, sensitive skin. 

His mind wandered back to the farm, back to Xephos. 

He hated Xephos. 

Sjin pulled the tap back into place, the drip came back.

Alone.

He was alone again with the drip. 

The water dripped down his neck lightly, and he shivered in response. 

He was completely head over heels, for someone who isn't his. His mind shouldn't have been this way and he knew that. It was so clear. The man's fingers wiped effortlessly at his tired eyes, cracks were forming everywhere in his life, and he had no idea how the cracks could let the light shine through. 

_"Sjin?"_

He jumped almost, leaning against the dripping, pristine sink. "Yeah?" He called out brokenly, peering up at himself. The red swelling was nearly completely gone, no sign of pain, no sign of loving someone different. 

 _"I was just wondering if you were home."_ Sips called back in response, Sjin could hear the clattering of keys on the kitchen counter.

Biting his lip he faced his reflection in hate. Why did he do this to himself? His skeletal fingers tightened their grips on the sink, like a snake, suffocating it's prey. Cracks formed through his eyes, but light isn't shining through, anger was instead. He felt completely humiliated and frustrated. Sips loved him, so so deeply, and he couldn't help but fall for someone different. 

 _"Have you eaten?"_   Sips asked casually, as Sjin marched from the bathroom, his breath was harsh and he felt like his body was going to burst in anger. Sips had loved him for years, they were even thinking of marriage a small while ago, how could he throw it all away?

The white walls of the hallway were swallowing him whole, crashing around him and causing him to lose his breath as he wandered to the living room again, where he lay a short while ago in tears for falling for not Sips, but for Xephos instead.

He turned the corner, and Sips was stood there, sipping a glass of juice. Sjin almost laughed a deep laugh, how could everything be so normal when everything was so wrong and so fake? The sudden footsteps alerted Sips, and he saw his lover in the doorway, staring helplessly at him. 

"Oh hey." He smiled lightly before taking another swig. Sjin stared back at him. "You alright?" The Canadian questioned. Sjin nodded quickly, before his legs carried him forward. Sips turned away towards the counter as he set his glass down. "You know I want to see your damn farm soon?" He joked lightly, Sjin was now stood beside him. 

Sips gingerly turned to the man. "I want to see what you're always scurrying away for." He smirked playfully. 

Sjin absolutely adored him. 

But he absolutely _loved_ Xephos. 

Before he could even react, his hands pushed firmly against Sip's chest, shoving him harshly against the cold fridge with a loud thump. Sips made a noise of surprise, but he couldn't express it, as Sjin's lips were against his. 

Sjin's fingers gingerly traveled to his sides, pulling him closer until their chests were planted together. Sips kissed back quickly, licking at Sjin's lips gently as his grey fingers traveled into Sjin's hair, pulling lightly in excitement. The skinnier man moaned lightly, his eyes watered, the tears were back. 

As the couple dragged one another away from the kitchen and onto the sofa, Sjin felt tears dripping down his cheeks, but quickly ignored them as Sips bit his neck quickly and passionately. 

Sjin lost his breath as he was thrown roughly against the sofa, his back hitting the soft surface. Sips straddled him, and leaned to kiss him again. Sjin quickly accepted. 

His breathing was harsh as he tried not to scream and cry, as he tried not to think of Xephos. 

He felt the soft feeling of large fingers running down past his stomach, rummaging at his complicated belt. 

His mind wandered to Xephos, Xephos' eyes staring up at him as he unbuckled his belt. 

Sjin released a slight whine of pain. Sips kissed him gently, the belt clattered on the floor.

Imagining it was Xephos rubbing at his groin, Sjin pushed his lips firmly against Sips', the feeling of guilt shaking his entire body as he almost trembled. Sips pulled away, smirking. Sjin watched the man, and smiled lightly at his lover who quickly pulled away his shirt in anticipation. 

He wanted to love him.

But more cracks were forming, and slowly the walls were falling. Light was soon going to pool in, carrying the truth.


End file.
